The present disclosure relates to estimating computer processing rates, and more specifically, to estimating processing rates in a simultaneous multi-threading environment.
Computer processing is how a computer carries out the instructions of a computer program, often by performing basic arithmetic, logical, control and input/output operations specified by instructions. The fundamental operation of most central processing units (CPUs) is to execute a sequence of stored instructions called a program.
Simultaneous multi-threading (SMT) is used in processor architectures to exploit processor resources and reduce idle times in computer processing, and thus it can improve the overall efficiency of CPUs with hardware multithreading. Multiple independent threads of execution can run simultaneously on shared resources, such as execution units of the processor core, caches, or others.